Lineage of the rider
by xAngelicxDevil
Summary: twilight eragon crossover continuation of Mephis85 's the lineage of the rider full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people if you've read lineage of the rider I will be continuing it if not read it. it is awesome(author-Mephis85.) I'll try my best but unfortunately I have a paper to write so I will be delaying the first chapter for a few more days**

**So sorry**

**-Ciao 4 now Courtney **

**Summary 4 new ppls**

During Edward and Bella's wedding they get transported into the world of Agslaeia(I don't know if I spelt that right I don't have a book handy.) Bella becomes a dragon rider and is currently looking for Alice while Edward and Emmett are fighting with the dwarves' army and have no idea where anyone is jasper rose Carlisle and esme are still in forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys tell me how you think I did I might be making some slight changes because I'm weird do you guys think I should have a POV of some other Cullens after they disappear ? **

**Plz vote on the poll whatever story you guys pick will be started within a month so vote now or I'll send evil leprechauns to tie you up and tickle you until you vote MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer-don't own twilight or Eragon**

**A POV (Alice POV)**

It's been one week since I left Bella hope she's still okay I haven't had a vision about her in a while. Hopefully Emerauld will know where to go. According to the vision I had while Bella was knocked out I should reach the elves before sunrise tomorrow (I sound crazy right now elves……I know.) to be trained and Bella should show up a week after I get there if nothing changes.

_Xx vision xX_

_Bella was arguing with a soldier Emerauld growled the and flew over and landed in front of Bella_

_The soldier gasped and began to ride away Bella was close behind and aiming at him with a bow. (Where the hell did she gets that and is she seriously going to kill him?) Just then in the blink of an eye a girl that was very beautiful and had pointed ears! Shot out of the trees killed the soldier and said "Eragon has told me of you, you would be the second person he dreamed about that is real I will explain all later for now come with me you must be trained I will lead you to the elves. Now come with me." Bella hesitated for a second then followed the elf. "And by the way I am Arya princess of the elves."_

"_I'm Bella and this is Emerauld."_

_Xx end vision xX_

_**What'd u guys thnk 'bout the vision I felt kinda bad about Bella being clueless for the whole time and let's just pretend Eragon told Arya everything about the dreams then he scryed her and saw she had a dragon so Arya went to find her.**_** And Alice had a vision of Bella naming Emerauld. **

Thank god as of now she is going to be fine and with someone to take care of her I hope she understand why I had to leave, but I guess if I tell her another choice ended with her or Emerauld dying she would forgive me. I heard a rustling in the bushes and out came and I saw an elf is shouted what I heard in a language that means "I'm a riders friend." **(sorry still don't have a book handy so I can't find the words.) **He sid something else I shrugged and shook my head saying I don't understand. He smiled a little and said in English. " I am Gildrein protector of Ellesmera what brings you her and where is the rider?"

"This may sound crazy, but I can see the future based on peoples decisions and I saw that if I stayed the dragon or the rider would die either way so I left ahead." He frowned. "But don't worry I gad another vision it turns out Eragon had been seeing Bella –the rider- and Emerauld her dragon and told Arya if all continues to go well they will be here in a week but the strange thing is Arya said Emerauld is maturing very fast probably because he can somehow sense the urgency of the situation from what I've seen so far he looks months old." Gildrein raised his hand to stop me. " It appears we have much to discuss follow me you will meet with the queen then start training once Bella gets here you can look for your lost companions."

"How did you know that?" I asked

"I feel it in your consciousness all elves can read minds to a certain extent that reminds me we will need to teach you how to block your mind against powerful wizards now come along we haven't much time to spare." I followed him in. It sounds like blocking your mind is hard lucky me I already know how to do that a little and bet Emerauld is the only one who can get into Bella's mind.

**Okay what did ya think I hope I did ok and Alice has seen a LOT of visions that's why she knows so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples what's up I'm good. Not! VOTE ON THE DAMN POLL!!!!!**

**Alright I m done ranting but seriously vote and btw anyone think I should put a POV of anyone back in Forks? **

**ONWARD with the story I will go back to Edward cause I miss him and I wanna know what he's up to (lol I'm basically asking myself questions cause I get to decide what he's up to.)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or eragon (damn disclaimers I hate these things.)**

**EPOV**

I can't believe how long it's been since I saw Bella I miss her so much but Emmett thinks that if I'm ever going to see her again it will be at an army camp we are headed to. I hate this slow pace if it were me and Emmett we could be there in 4 or 5 days, but with the dwarves it will take us at least a week and a half.

**(Alright I don't really know what else to do with them until they get to the camp so if u have any ideas tell me.)**

**AND NOW IT IS FINALLY TIME FOR BELLA TO GET A CLUE!! Yaaaaaay! And Arya will be teaching her a little like Brom did with Eragon except a lot less thorough because Emerauld is growing extremely fast and can carry both of them although they will be riding the elves horses for a while so they won't be seen and now I m gonna STOP babbling and giving stuff away.**

**?POV**

She looks just like Eragon said I tried to rach her mind it was as if it wan't there interesting. I should help before she gets hurt I wonder if she has the dragon everyone (that I ease dropped on.)has been saying hatched it makes sense. I was getting up to help her when a green dragon almost 3/4 the size of Saphira shot out of the clouds and landed in front of her.

**I just felt like putting that even though I didn't really need to.**

**BPOV ( This is right after Emerauld made Bella get the soldier mad.)**

I felt Emerauld's anger again and then determination in an instant I knew what he was about to do I tried to tell him not to but it was too late. Emerauld shot out of the clouds and landed in front of me. The soldier gasped and began to ride away I guess I have to kill him now. I rode after him and aimed with the bow thank god I didn't put it in the saddle type thing that Alice left and had Emerauld carry it. Just before I was about to shoot which I honestly didn't want to a girl with black hair and skin as white as mine shot out of the trees and ran a long thin sword through him. I felt Emerauld's happiness that the man was dead and also the girl maybe his instincts are telling him to trust her. I was taken out of my thoughts when she said.

"Eragon has told me of you, you would be the second person he dreamed about that is real I will explain all later for now come with me you must be trained I will lead you to the elves. Now come with me." I hesitated not knowing if I should trust her, but she helped me and I felt Emerauld's approval, so I followed.

"And by the way I am Arya princess of the elves." After she said that I noticed she had pointed ears.

"I'm Bella and this is Emerauld."

"Well, Bella are you able to communicate with Emerauld?"

"Not really he doesn't use words, but I can tell what he's thinking and what he wants."

"Ah he is only growing fast so far maybe he will begin to mature quickly soon, but we will leave that for later tell me how you came upon Emerauld and then I will explain all to you."

I decided that I could trust her but first I asked her to promise not to tell anyone the beginning unless necessary she said words in a foreign language and said that she couldn't tell now even if she wanted to. So I told her everything even the flash during our wedding (It still hurts to think of him but I can hope he still loves me the little voice inside my head was telling me not to be so cynical)

"All will be well child do not fear." Why did she call me child?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Right now we resting for a few hours waiting for Emerauld to come back from hunting, and Arya is telling me what the hell is going on.

"Right now most of the humans except one small neutral up until a few weeks ago that is and a rebellion group whom has stayed hidden up until Eragon showed up-"

"Wait. Did you say Eragon?" she nodded

"I had a dream about someone named Eragon, but I doubt he is who you are talking about because the person you talk about seems to be much younger the man in my dream was quite old."

"Well the Eragon you must have seen would probably be a vision of the first rider who was also named Eragon. As for what I was saying before Galbatorix which is who told you to touch the egg and started the war by killing all the riders and stealing the last three dragon eggs. The Varden the rebel group I told you about stole one egg and I brought it back and forth between the Varden and the elves when i was attacked by a shade I will tell you what that is later.i used magic to teleport the egg and Eragon found it and Saphira the only female dragon in existence was born."

"Can you tell me about Eragon and Saphira?"

"Saphira is very witty and strong willed If you ever hear her opinion on a subjects you will know why, she has sapphire blue scales that's why her name is Saphira. Eragon is not much older than you his blade is named Brisignr which means fire** (pretend he already had the sword and Rhuon (did I spell that right?) could still make them)**

That is made perfectly for him and is as blue as Saphira's scales. All riders swords are made to match their dragons so ones we get to Ellesmera Rhuon**( will someone tell me how to spell that** **I can't find my book)**will make you a sword so try to think of a name, but for now go to sleep I will wake you when Emerauld shows up I need much less sleep then you."

I leaned against one of the bags got a blanket and thought about everything dhe told me I'm in a war I have a dragon and I am with an elf. I couldn't think about anything much longer because the day's events have taken a lot out of me, and soon I sank into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright this is really long for me so I'm good for now I ran out of ideas for now but don't worry I should update in a few days until then REVIEW **

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody how are you guys? Thank you people whore viewed! If u didn t review then REVIEW!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!**

**Thank you peoples for helping me when I make a mistake I SEROIUSLY CAN T FIND ANY IF THE DAMN BOOKS *screams in frustration***

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclamer- I don't own twilight or Eragon (there happy?!)**

**BPOV(I still feel bad Bella is mostly clueless still.)**

I was having a very pleasant dream about me and Edward when I felt something rough and warm hitting my back I groaned and opened up my eyes it was Emerauld

_Bella your awake_ a male's voice said it sounded so familiar.

"Arya is there anyone else here?" I asked.

_Bella it's me_

"No why?"

"I keep hearing a male voice in my head." I felt Emerauld's annoyance why would he be annoyed.

"Oh it's Emerauld isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes Bella he is maturing quickly as well as growing in a few more weeks he will probably be able to breathe fire…… try speaking to him in your mind."

_Emerauld?_

_Hello Bella_

_Gah!_

_It's okay little one._

_Little one?_

_Compared to me you are little and young so yes little one._

_Oh hold on a sec_

"Arya how come you didn't wake me up earlier I thought we needed to leave as soon as Emerauld came back and I can tell that was a while ago."

_You were dreaming about your vamplihre fiancée and we didn't want to wake ypu up you were peaceful and were mumbling about how happy you were._

Arya laughed "its vampire Emerauld."

"You can hear him?" I asked

"Only if he lets me, I let him, or one of us breaks down the others mental defense."

"Oh. How come Emerauld can just go into my mind and how is he so smart."

_Bella you can just ask me if you want to know something_

_Sorry_

"Dragons and riders have a bond that can only be severed by death but not completely severed regardless."

_And I was alive and listening to conversations thinking waiting for you to come as many dragons do while waiting for their riders, and Arya told me Saphira was also in an egg when I was._

"That's cool! Arya I've been wondering how strong is my mental defense?"

"Very strong the only way to get in is through Emeralud but his is almost as strong. I bet the only person that has a chance is Galbatorix himself."

_Speaking of Glabatorix he is a master at magic and you need to learn it._

"Right let's get to work. We will travel for on Emerauld for about twelve hours then stop once we reach the Hadrac desert because Emerauld will need one last good hunt before we cross the desert."

_Yuck then I will have to eat those roots you humans call vegetables._

"Emerauld I am not human and Bella as soon as you see Edward we might have to have him change you if you are not strong enough. We can't lose a rider."

"What about bloodlust I can't kill people and then suck their blood I have a feeling magic could possibly kill a vampire."

_Don't worry little one we can use a spell to control bloodlust as for magic the only magic I think that could kill vampires would be brisignr which sets whatever you want on fire. So don't worry little one your family will be safe._

_Please find another name other than little one_

_Fine but it will be in the ancient language that you will need to learn I will think you and Arya begin._ I felt the bond get faint and Emerauld's consentration.

"Okay to harness magic find it within yourself and say words in the ancient language. First concentrate on making this pebble float and say 'Stenr reisa!'."

I concentratedon the stone and felt something it felt like power I grasped it and said "Stenr reisa!" the stone wobbled a little then floated about three inches above my palm. Arya gasped

"What."

"Nothing. You are doing better than most humans and almost as good as an elf. Now release the spell before you lose too much energy."

I did feel a little weaker than before so I stopped concentrating and it fell into my palm.

"Why do I feel weak?" I asked

"Whenever you use magic it uses some of your energy you can store energy in stones for later use. While you were asleep I stored some into your ring."

"Thank you Arya."

_I got it! _Emerauld's mental voice scared me and made me jump.

_Got what? _I asked

_Your new nickname._

_Oh really what is it?_

_From this day forth I will call you _**( I couldn't find anything I like so I made this up.) **_Bryndis it means warrior goddess._

_Interesting Emerauld why did you pick that? _Arya asked

_Because I can tell she will be a great warrior and she has the compassion and beauty of a goddess._ At that I blushed

_Do not be embarrassed it suits you well._ Arya said.

"So what we do now?" I asked out loud.

"Continue traveling, but this time we will ride Emerauld and call the horses back when we need them. The only magic I planned for you to actually try was to raise the stone so I can teach you pronunciation and words until our next stop."

**Alright people next up APOV so review please I worked hard on this.**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people thank you all who reviewed sorry I haven't updated a while I was in New Hampshire and didn't have a computer.**

**Disclamer- don't own notin'**

**Now Let's check in with Alice **

**APOV**

I miss Jasper I hope he's okay I wonder if they even know were gone maybe time stopped or something and that's why I can't see them **(just to tell you that's not true it's just Alice's thoughts.)** I walked to where the house that I was told I would stay in. After I changed and cleaned up I met an elf **(Ok I don't know the names of any elves and I found my book but now it's gone again!!!!) **and greeted her in the way I saw Arya tell Bella (gotta luv visions) and she motioned for me to follow her. We walked through Ellesmera and to a huge building that I assume was the castle or palace or whatever.

"Before you enter the palace you will need to have your mind searched again then you can talk to queen Islanzadi."

I nodded.

It feels weird to have someone actually rummage through your head sometimes they'll be a sharp poking feeling not anything like when Edward reads your mind you can't even tell. After about a minute I felt normal and the elf I assumed did the search nodded to the other elf. She led me down a hallway and through two huge doors. There were two elves on who I think are guards on either side of a woman wearing a long bright blue gown that looked like running water when she moved in the slightest.

Me and the elf greeted her she waved a hand and the three elves left

"What is your name?" Islanzadi asked

"My name is Alice." **(do I put anything like carlislesson for girls?) **

"I have been told you were traveling with a new rider where are they?" she asked.

"Her name is Bella she fell off her horse and was knocked out I can see the future based on people's decisions and I saw if I stayed she would die so I left and in another vision I had recently I saw Eragon dreamt about her like and told Arya she scryred her and discovered she existed he had to leave on a mission and Arya found her and is bringing her here they will be here in two weeks."

"You can see the future that would explain so much." She smiled "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes but can you promise not to tell anyone that it is not vital they know?" she nodded. "Oh yes but before that Emerauld her dragon is growing and maturing extremely fast." She nodded again and said words in that weird language again and told me to proceed with my story.

"I am not human or any other creature from this world. I'm from another world where everything is different the only species known is human, however many live hidden like my family we are called vampires we are extremely strong, fast, and smart the only way to destroy us is if we are torn apart and burned but just being set on fire is enough to kill us if we aren't fast enough to put it out thenext thing may be hard to believe but here it is. We don't eat food we drink blood." At that she looked surprised. "But my we don't like killing humans which is what we used to be so we drink animal blood but only where there are an excess of predators and humans the animals could be dangerous to humans." She was still nodding looking slightly dazed but then it all seemed to sink in.

"How old are you?" she probably noticed I said the only way to kill us.

"A little over 100 years but I'm forever frozen at 19." More nodding .Jeesh that's getting annoying.

"How do you know Bella." I had to stop myself from laughing she could barely pronounce her name.

"Well, first you need to know something vampires can't have kids so my family is all adopted. Everyone in my family is married except my brother Edward he fell in love with Bella she is my best friend. We were planning on turning her into a vampire after her wedding which was happening when we suddenly appeared here. Edward and my other brother Emmett were also transported here they are traveling to somewhere called the Burning Plains with the dwarves."

"You have an interesting story the one who searched your mind told me you face Galbatorix that was the man that told Bella to touch the egg." I strange looked appeared on her face. " Galbatorix himself is probably the one responsible for you being her he probably found a spell to find the rider and that caused you Bella and your two brothers to appear here." I can't believe it she's right that must be what happened.

"Your majesty I would like to ask something then maybe I could train I don'tknow how to use a sword."

"Yes that's a splendid idea. So what would you like to know?"

"Bella is special my Edward can read people's minds but only the thought they are thinking at the moment you can block him but you have to concentrate really hard. He can't read Bella's mind and I doubt anyone except Emerauld can and if she was a vampire she would be stronger and may be able to shield others around her."

"That's an interesting thought I will think about it, but for now you can sleep then train."

"Oh it's fine I can train now vampires don't get tired or sleep."

**Alright time to say bye to Alice for now So tell me what you think and review**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me.**

**And don't worry Edward and bella want see eachother for a while but they'll talk with Islanzadi's scrying mirror.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or Eragon**

**BPOV (and back to Bella we go!)**

_Try again you can do it._

_Thanks Emerauld but I really don't think I can._

I could feel him thinking I was crazy or something. He's always doing that lately.

I tried again to maneuver the stone in the pattern Arya showed me. Making the stone levitate was easy making it fly around like a bug wasn't.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in frustration making a few animals run away.

"Stupid rock." I grumbled.

_Do not insult rocks they are important_

_But they are not alive_

_Try getting the dwarves to believe that_

_Arya! How come I can't feel you like I do Emerauld_

_I'm talking to you through Emerauld's mind and you can't feel me because technically I'm not in your head you can feel a little when someone is doing more than observing you _ _like you can probably feel my presence stronger now_

Huh. She's right that's kinda weird

_Well why were you in Emeraulds head anyway?_

_I was going to ask him to land for a while._

Emerauld began to glide after descending about twenty feet he tucked in his wings and dove down

I squeaked closed my eyes and leaned back into Arya. Good thing she made it so two people can sit on the saddle. She laughed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella it's alright do you really think either of us would let you fall." I guess she was right I straightened up and looked around. We were still really high up and the ground was coming fast and Emerauld wasn't slowing down. I have to admit it was fun, but when I expected to slow down he kept going. I asked him what he was doing his only reply was

_Hold on._

Hold on? I'm already holding on as hard as possible. Right before he was about to hit the ground he flew in a backward loop that made all the blood rush to my head. He landed with a big thump I got off as fast as I could. Arya was laughing the whole time I could tell she enjoyed that.

"Emerauld, what was that for! I don't think it will be very good if I die of shock!"

He makes a deep rumbling noise I assume was a laugh. _You enjoyed it and you know it._

_Okay I did like it but I was still scared and it was unnecessary._

"Bella get used to it. Saphira will want to fly with Emerauld and you need to practice fighting on dragon back."

"Fine so what should we do now."

"Now I will show you how to fight with a sword and a bow we will start with a sword you'll need it more often."

Arya showed me how to hold the sword and lots of forms to practice then she told me how to guard the blade so we wouldn't kill eachother I was pretty good, but because she was an elf I didn't stand a chance I bet I would beat her if I were a vampire elf reflexes are good, but nowhere near vampire reflexes. After about half an hour of sparring we stopped and she taught me how to shoot a bow at that I was already ok but still pretty bad for standards of a war.

**Alright I know this is short A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW I'M TOO TIRED NOW.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry about the half chapter but I needed to take a nap and I was changing POVS anyway so I just posted it**

**Thank you people who reviewed**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or eragon**

**EPOV(Eragon not Edward and he just killed the Ra'Zac)**

_Saphira what do you think Islanzadi wants that's so important she had to contact Nasuada rather than wait?_

_I do not know but I am sure it is of great importance_

We entered Nasuada's tent where she was in front of the mirror she uses to contact the elves and dwarves

"Eragon good thing you are hear Islanzadi has great news and after you talk with her I require you to contact the dwarves about two soldiers named Edward and Emmett." **(the story is finally coming together!!!)** with that she left the tent

Saphira stuck her head through the opening so she could see what was going on and Eragon walked up to the mirror to see Islanzadi accompanied by a little black haired girl that appeared to be bursting of energy and very familiar

_She was with the woman in your dream! _Exclaimed Saphira

_You are right but let's sort everything out now._

Islanzadi spoke first "Eragon do you recall a dream you told Arya about?"

"Yes there were a lot of people at a wedding and I believe she was one of them."

"Yes you are right we have much to discuss, but in one month we need you to return to Ellesmera to help teach the new rider."

_A new Rider!?_

Eragon didn't reply because he was too surprised.

"Are you the new rider?" he asked the spiky haired girl.

She let out a laugh that sounded like lots of little bells

"No I am a friend of the rider my name is Alice."

"Well where is the rider?"

"She is not here Arya decided to investigate in case you had another vision in your sleep I saw I had to leave Bella or Arya wouldn't find us and we would've died."

"What do you mean saw?"

"Eragon Alice can see the future based on peoples decisions." Islanzadi said

"So what do you have to do with this why isn't Bella here and is the dragon male Saphira won't stop pestering me."

"Well as I said before I had to leave Bella so she'd survive and now she's with Arya training much like you and Brom did on there was to Ellesmera. Emrauld is a boy" he could feel Saphira's joy at her last statement and she began wondering what the new dragon was like, "he's nearly as big as Saphira and has emerald scales. My two brothers are the people you need to talk to the dwarves about we'll explain everything when you get here but for now all we can tell you is Edward and Bella were getting married Emmett is married to someone that isn't here and my husband isn't here either along with our parents and Bella is the only human among us but I can't tell you what we are yet."

"We understand it's a lot to take in talk to the dwarves then announce there is a new rider whom is on their way to Ellesmera to be trained." Islanzadi said

"Thank you I would say we will talk to you soon, but it appears Saphira will take days to calm down." After the conversation with Islanzadi and Alice he contacted the dwarves and asked about Edward and Emmett.

**Alright review and**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi thank you people who reviewed if you have any ideas on how I can improve please tell me**

**Diclaimer**

**Me-OW!**

**SM-what's wrong?**

**ME- Saphira burnt m.**

**SM-why?**

**ME- I wanted to own her and Eragon**

**SM- ha ha you don't own that and twilight is mine**

**ME-hey you're mean!**

**SM- whatever I'm going to go be famous bye!**

**Ok now onward with the story**

**BPOV**

For the past hour- while Emerauld hunted- Arya has been teaching me how to talk in the ancient language, histories of Aglaseia, and everything I would need to know about what's going on. The best part is Arya said she sent Islanzadi a message telling Eragon to keep an eye out for Edward and Emmett as soon as he sees them Arya said I can talk to him I miss him so much, but at least I know him and Emmett are alive Alice I have no idea where she is but knowing her she's alive and doing something important.

_BRi!_** (p.s. Bri is her nickname bryndis is formal like a battle name bri or brin are more nickname-ish and don't worry she'll still be little one sometimes.)**

_What is something wrong?_

_I saw a red dragon I think it was Thorn and Murtagh._ I heard about them and how they serve Galbatorix and how he killed the dwarf king along with steeling Zar' Roc **(the burning plains didn't happen but pretend there was another battle where that stuff happened.)**

_Get back here as fast as you can I'll tell Arya_

"Arya, Emerauld saw Thorn and Murtagh he's about a league away now we need to go." We began darting around camp packing everything we had just finished packing everything up the beat of Emerauld's wings could be heard he roared and his claws dug into the ground so he wouldn't knock over trees.

Emerauld easily flew through the night for he was very big and was much stronger than a normal dragon his age. When we landed again Arya said we would reach Ellesmera by tomorrow.

_Emerauld how is it possible you flew so fast?_

_I am a fast flyer, the wind was pushing us forward, and I wanted to keep you safe even if I could fight thorn you have slow reflexes compared to the spells Galbatorix has placed on Murtagh I cannot wait to get you to Ellesmera so you can be trained and have a proper riders sword that won't get hacked to bits in battle._

_I guess your right and I couldn't use magic either because I'd probably die from exhaustion._

_Continue with your lessons we will talk later_

We only landed for about an hour in this time we ate I asked Arya why she never ate meat she said I would soon understand. cryptic much? We also sparred with the sword that I found in Alice's bag before I left and found Arya she showed me how to guard the edge with magic. I couldn't even get in one hit and I bet I was covered in bruises. I sat in front and strapped my legs on so I wouldn't fall off and slept.

I woke up to Arya shaking me and she pointed straight ahead there was a lone elf about a league away (the only reason I could see him was I looked at him through Emerauld's eyes.)

"That is the keeper of our world welcome to Ellesmera Bella." She smiled and Emerauld increased speed do to the hyper-ness i was feeling.

**APOV**

XvisionX

_Bella was slumped over in the sattle on Emerauld Arya shook her pointed and said "That is the gate keeper to our world welcome to Ellesmera."_

Xend vision

I looked around the woods and spotted the werecat Maud

"Can you help me I need to Islanzadi immediately?"

She smiled showing her pointed teeth and motioned for me to follow. I simply adore that I get to wear dresses every day except when I train then I wear a really cute outfit similar to what Arya wears when in battle.

As we approached the guards automatically parted because Maud was a werecat.

"Islanzadi I have great news Arya and Bella will arrive by tonight." Maud knew I was physic werecats know way too much

"That is indeed great news, and I will alert my guards to let you pass whenever you wish for now we will prepare where dragon riders stay close to where you are and then come here and wait with me so we may greet them together."

I nodded and went to stand beside her while she had a messenger alert the elves.

MY BEST FRIEND IS COMING BACK!

**Alright people Review and tell me what you think**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjur people what's up thank you if you reviewed I am really liking this story but not many people read it so PLZ tell friends about it. **

**Diclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Eragon**

**I have a surprise for you we are going to see Edward Yay!**

**EPOV**

After the first time we saw the red dragon we later found out was Thorn and the rider was Murtagh we reached the Varden's camp about a week later with no delays. As we arrived in camp other Dwarves came and started talking in their language as we went deeper into the camp there was a line of horses on one was a girl with very dark skin and the most shocking was a boy around 17 with blondish hair and looked a lot like some on the elves I had seen that came to greet the dwarves, riding on a blue dragon. I nudged Emmett and nodded my head toward the dragon he gasped and his thought were a such a jumble I couldn't understand them.** (ok Edward is going to be able to read everyone's minds because you can't feel when his mind touches yours unless he does it like Eragon would.) **the thought coming from the dragon and rider who I assume were Eragon and Saphira. Her thought were about our unusual scents and how large are conscious(es) were, but the most shocking was Eragon's I saw a memory of an elf named Islanzadi and Alice saying something about Bella and Emerauld. Who was that? And him needing to talk to us.

I didn't have time to be shocked because they were coming quickly I told Emmett what I heard at vampire speed and yet again his mouth was hanging open.

"Greetings I am Nasuada ruler of the Varden we are all grateful that Orik decided to help our cause."**(I know I'm confusing but to clear things up there will be two battles on the burning plains which is why Orik is king and other stuff happened.) **Eragon whispered something to Nasuada and all I could make out was "Islanzadi orders talk"I wish there wasn't so much noise here actually I wish I wasn't even here I want to be back in Forks with Bella.

Eragon hopped down from Saphira came right up to me and Emmett "follow me." He said and climbed back on the dragon we ran at a not normal but not abnormal pace until we reached a tent Saphira stuck her head through a slit in the side and we followed after Eragon

_Hello_ I jumped a female voice said that but who was it

"I'm sorry that was Saphira she can talk by going inside your head. Your sister and queen Islanzadi of the elves told me to talk to you about where you came from and the new dragon rider whom is named Bella." The second he said Bella I straightened up.

_Judging by your reaction I assume you are the one Bella was supposed to marry in Eragon's visions before the green flash of light._

"Yes it is that obvious?"

She slightly moved her head up and down

"So which one of you is Edward Emmett your sister told me to say you should tell Nasuada and I 'the full story' whatever that is and then for me to tell you what has happened that I am aware of which is not much, and lastly in one week time I am to contact Islanzadi so her and Nasuada may discuss whether you should stay or join your family."

_Please begin he is bad at making his point clear. I like Saphira _she seems very witty.

**(A/N insert Edward's and Emmett's adventures about vampness etc.)**

_.blood._

"Saphira its not humans they need to, to survive just like you_._

_My apologies it's just a strange concept especially if there is another world._

Emmett speaking for the first time said "So can we find out about Bella and Alice now."

"Bella has a green dragon named Emerauld that she and Alice stole from Galbatorix when they got transported into this world they were in his castle, Alice had to leave her so they wouldn't be discovered and her and Emerauld would die. She left to go ahead to Ellesmera and train with the elves, and last I heard Bella was almost there."

"So in a week there is a possibility we can see Bella."

_Yes but she will contact Eragon or Nasuada when she arrives and you can see her image in a mirror._

"So you two defeated Thorn and Murtagh?"

"Yea, we totally beat his-"

"Emmett watch your language we want to blend in." I said

_Enough I am tired and hungry we will pick this up later you two may accompany us to where the animals are stored they keep the blood for Angela but she cannot use it all and she won't mind if you ask plus your speed you could steal one without anyone noticing._

**Please review peoples they make me happy and if you have any ideas please tell me**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people thnxs if u reviewed sorry I haven t updated in a while I had a crazy week and to top it all off someone died. So any way this story is all coming together**

**IMPORTANT -I need ur help should I keep going and make my own ending or put it on hold until the last book comes out PLZ REVIEW TO TELL ME**

**BPOV (re-cap Arya said welcome to Ellesmera)**

We had just passed over that elf Arya said was the keeper of Ellesmera I already forget his name but once we reached the actual city I saw many lone elves who started singing I understood bits and pieces they were song of joy and hope. There were also elves that looked more like animals than people.

_Bryndis look on the horizon._**(I decided Bryndis is both an affectionate and war name and he will still call her little one sometimes so don't worry)**

I looked ahead to see what Emerauld meant and saw a large group of elves and something sparkling could it be Alice. Emerauld sensed my anticipation and flew faster as soon as we got close enough Arya jumped off and started running forward probably to see her mother who I assume was the person with the same black hair and a swan feather robe.

_Emerauld lets have some fun please._

_What do you want to do?_ I smiled showed him what I wanted and flung myself out of the saddle. Alice's faqce was priceless she obviously couldn't tell I was planning on doing that. I moved so I was more like floating while Emerauld did a flip and appeared under me I grabbed on to one of the spikes on his neck and braced myself. He landed with a giant crash when people tried to approach Emerauld growled

_Never do that again unless it is completely necessary or you know enough magis so if I don't catch you, you can not die_

_Alright but can I go see Alice now_

"Sorry he was a little upset with me." The elves started laughing they obviously thought it was funny Emerauld released a puff of smoke

"Alice!" I squealed because the second I got off I was tackled by a blur of white and black.

"Oh my god Bella I am so sorry I had to leave but you would die if I stayed so I left and I missed you so much Islanzadi knows so you can talk about anything just make sure no one's is around and Emmett and Edward are here too they are with the main camp and the dwarf army can you believe it dwarves actually exist and I missed you so much we can catch up while you change because you like hell right now."

"Whoa! Alice calm down I missed you too." She hoped off me and helped me up I turned and greeted Islanzadi while Emerauld said the lines simultaneously with me.

"Isabella Arya will tell me what has happened since she found you while you clean up and eat then Alice will show you to the palace."** (do they call it a palace of something hall aaargh I found the first book but it doesn t mention Ellesmera too much)**

Alice nodded bowed and left I followed her while an elf showed Emerauld where to hunt.

"Arya and Emerauld know about you." She nodded then perked up

"Bella the other dragon rider Eragon is coming in two weeks to help with your training and it is possible Edward and Emmett will come with him but it depends on how large Galbatorix's army is."

As soon as she said Edward I pretty much stopped listening until until I heard the word army** (he he heard and word rhyme)**

"O my god Alice what am I going to do I'm to slow to beat anyone I'd need to and not strong enough."

"Bella there is a chance you could become part elf but that is unlikely or we will have to change you and think of spells to erase your blood lust and stop you from sparkling, but as you can see the sparkling can't be stopped yet." **(plz review should I think of a way for Bella to become part elf or make her a vampire)**

**EPOV (Eragon's pov)**

_Saphira calm down we still have two weeks before we leave for Ellesmera and be thankful Islanzadi is already sending troops out._

_I know but if she sent all the elves we could leave earlier and I want to meet Emerauld there is another male dragon besides Thorn and Gladier._

_I know, but calm down and remember what Gladier said._

"_to guard my heart."_ Saphira quoted bitterly.

"Come on Saphira Roran and Katrina will be married today and you are covered in dirt and so am I." I said she hummed while I took off her saddle Saphira loves to swim.

**XxInterludexX**

Two men are in a room courtyard heavily guarded and a gashtly feel along with a large red dragon and a black one almost taking up half of the space.

"Murtagh I will not give you anymore Ellundari you must find a way to capture Eragon and Saphira or the new rider and her green dragon."

"It will be impossible I can't scry the new rider they have no enchanted items unlike Eragon this rider is special."

The older man clasped his hands behind his back and said

"you will do as I say!"

"Now go!" he bellowed the younger man jumped on the red dragon and they took off into the air.

**XxEnd InterludexX**

**Alright review plz and tell me if Bella should be a vampire**

**-caio 4 now Courtney**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people I'm am finally updating yay and this story is coming together now for the exciting parts**

**p.s. bella will become a vamp and I need your help should they meet before or after the burning plains please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**BPOV**

After explaining what Arya and I did we were finally done explaining for a while anyway there is going to be a feast later which we are glad for we need to rest. Emerauld returned from hunting and now we are going to see Rhunon** (I am almost positive I spelt that wrong but I sware to god evil leprechauns stole my books because I can't find them.) **who will me make a sword** (this is possible because she took another oath saying she would do whatever it take to defeat Galbatorix so she countered her oath it wouldn't work any other way for this story.) **after Rhunon found out how I fight and the measurements she said it should be done by tomorrow and I need to think of a name apparently in the ancient language

"Alice can you tell me what I'm going to pick?" I asked maybe she had a vision

"I can' tell for sure but do far its either faith, heart or a combination of the two." Faith heart of a combination huh. Those are both good names.**(now is when you tell me which one is better by reviewing)**

"Thanks Ali that helps a lot." But I couldn't help but frown and be all depressed Emerauld growled softly and nudged my shoulder with his snout

_What's wrong?_

_I miss Edward._

_Well let's check if they are at the Varden yet and you can see Eragon and Saphira I believe are their names._

_Good idea! Can I ask Alice to ride back with us?_

_Yes it doesn't matter to me the all those bags weigh more than her._

"Alice I'm going to ride Emerauld back so we can check if Edwards at the camp and meet the other rider you riding or running?"

"Riding it looks fun!" she hopped up and of course didn't strap herself in because she has perfect balance beside the most obvious reason only vampires and fire can kill her. Emerauld was mentally laughing at my little rant when we reached the cabin? Yes that's what I'll call it. I bolted to the mirror Islanzadi gave me for scrying. And pictured I saw the inside of a tent with Eragon, Emmet, Edward, and the head of a blue dragon.

Alice was behind me bouncing happily while Emerauld was lying on the deck so you could see his head I got tired of them not noticing me so I said "Hello?!" it was quite comical to see all their heads turn including Saphira's Alice piped in hi and continued bouncing while everyone's attention was on us.

"Hey guys say something didn't you miss me?" I asked

"Bella are you ok?" asked a now frantic Edward.

"Edward don't worry Emerauld would never let anything happen to me and neither would Alice or Arya."

"Little sis!" Emmett said "I heard you got a sword!"

"I didn't get it yet I'll have it tomorrow."

Eragon speaking for the first time said "Do you have a name for your sword?"

"Arya told me to pick something then she would translate it because I don't know much so far I'm stuck between fate and heart." He nodded and was about to reply when Saphira pushed him over with her snout and appeared to have said something to him.

"Saphira would like to talk to Emerauld we can translate for them."

_**Emerauld **__Saphira_

_**Hi**_

_Hello_

_**Are we the only ones left**_

_There are no more dragon eggs left to hatch, but do not worry once Eragon and I are in Ellesmera you will discover we are not as alone as you think_

_**I see**_

_How come your so large_

_**We don't know it's not like Thorn and Murtagh the best theory is the urgent situation**_

_Interesting_

"Guys let's continue this conversation later we have other matters to sort out." Alice said

**K im done for now they finally met again well not really they just saw eachother but you know what I mean please review**

**-ciao 4 now Courtney**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooooooooooooooooooooook I am back thank you very much for reviewing now for the newest chapter soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven t updated on foreve I was so flustered about my writers block on my other story I totally forgot about this one for those of you who read my other story don t worry ill update before june 10.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own notin'**

**BPOV**

I sensed dissatisfaction coming from Emerauld because he had to cut his conversation short but right now I just wanted to be able to see Edward in person rather than this stupid mirror (it's actually not stupid but very useful whatever if I can't touch Edward then I'm pissed.)

I was unaware the conversation started back up until I heard my name

"so Bella what do you think."

"Huh?" was my brilliant reply

Alice sighed obviously frustrated.

"What do you think we should do now?" she repeated

"I really just want to fly to the Varden's camp and see Edward, but then I'd probably die which wouldn't go well with anyone so I guess we'll just have to train me turn me then go to the varden, but I really want Edward to turn me and-"

"Jeesh Bella you don't have to think out loud." Emmett interrupted me. Earning a smack on the head from Edward some time in their quiet bickering about being polite and what not I got overwhelmed with a sense of exhaustion coming from Emerauld which made me yawn

"Guys! Bella has had a long day and needs her rest for tomorrow and so does Emerauld in about 10 minutes she's going to lose all coherency so say goodbye we'll pick this up in the morning."

"Bye Bells!" emmet yelled

"Bye Bella sleep well." Edward said

"Bye." I mumbled back I was so tired Alice guided me to the bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**Ok short I know but I m on a time limit I can only use the computer for 30 more minutes and I have a ton of stuff left to do so ill update soon please review**

**-Ciao 4 now Courtney**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys I need some help should i**

**Continue and make my own ending or……….**

**Wait until the last book comes out and base it off that **

**Please review to tell me what you think**


	14. AN wait a little

**A/N **

**K guys its gonna b about another week till I update I forgot some stuff and need inspiration so im rereading both series then ill update k?**


	15. Chapter 15

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK im finished reading all the books and I have new inspiration sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo we will continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer – I called my lawyer and he still can't find a way for me to own Twilight so yup same with Eragon series darn authors.**

**EPOV(Eragon)**

_Saphira I think we may need to leave early this is an important matter-E_

_Patience little one remember Islanzdi told us to come in three weeks while the future seer was with her so we must stay.-S_

_But what about training the new rid- -E_

A loud bang resounded through the camp.

_I told you.-S_

**EPOV(Edward)**

There was a loud bang and we looked to the direction it came in.

The red dragon (I now learned his name is thorn) was dropping boulders on the tents

Eragon mounted Saphira and flew off to fight

Emmett and I ran to the tents at a reasonable speed and began rolling the boulders off the tents. Thank god no one was in that section of camp that was where Nasuada kept her stores of lace so she can financially support the Varden.

"You two put on your armor and go help Eragon!" shouted Orik the dwarf we had sort of become his bodyguards along with the others but they were out today reporting back to Islanzadi. Everyone else at camp thought we were elves that altered our appearances so we could use most of our strength and speed.

We through on our armor grabbed our swords and ran about a league until we saw the dragons fighting in the air along with Eragon and Murtagh fighting on the ground.

"Emmett help Eragon I'll help Saphira." He nodded and ran to fight Murtagh

I climbed up a cliff jumped off and landed on Saphira's back she knew it was me because Eragon had told her. Once she was at a decent angle for me not to drop my sword and lashed out a thorn the saddle strap broke and it began to slide off him Saphira thought

_The Elundari_

As she grabbed the saddle and began to fly away_ Edward jump off and fight thorn_

I jumped off her back onto thorn's and drew my sword causing a big gash on his side he fell to the ground Murtagh looked and Eragon bashed him on the head with the hilt of his sword we would've been knocked unconscious if Thorn didn't grab him and fly away.

"Eragon, What are the Elundari?" I asked and he instantly stiffened.

**BPOV (Bella's POV)**

"Come on Bella one more time you can do it." Alice encouraged

Until Eragon and Saphira get here to train me we can only to physical training and I was fighting Alice who surprisingly could fight with a sword, dagger, staff, bow and arrow I have no idea how she learned how to do all of this even if she's a century old.

I was trying to beat Alice and no matter what I did nothing helped even with all the agility and strength I'm gaining I can do a triple back flip but I can't stab someone with a sword not even an elf that altered themselves to basically be human so for now Alice is assigned to be my bodyguard Her and Emerauld have quite a good agreement Alice gets to suck the blood and Emerauld eats it afterwards as long as she doesn't suck it completely dry then it would pretty much just be a husk.

**Ok I ran out of time and I don't want to leave you guys hanging completely so im going to stop for now or else I'd have made a major cliffy**

**REVIEW**

**\/**


End file.
